The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Orange County’.
‘Orange County’ is a product of a planned breeding program, which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of Zantedeschia sprengeri ‘Mercedes’ (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling referred to as Z050986-7120 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Orange County’ was selected in 2009 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Orange County’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2009 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in a 14 cm pot at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Orange County’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Intense orange-red colored spathe;        2. Compact growth habit; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Orania’ (pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 14/544,444), both varieties have an upper surface spathe color that varies between Orange Group RHS 25A and 25B. However, the lower surface spathe color of ‘Orania’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 7A and 7B with an under margin ending in Orange-Red Group RHS 34A to 34B, while the lower surface spathe color of ‘Orange County’ varies between Yellow-Orange Group RHS 19A and 19B.
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Orange County’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri ‘Mercedes’ and seedling Z050986-7120.
TABLE 1‘Orange County’SimilaritiesDifferences‘Mercedes’Spathe shapeSpathe color (Upper and lower surface isbetween Red Group RHS 46C and 46D)Plant heightNumber of inflorescences (2-15)No white spots on leavesZ050986-7120Leaf shapeSpathe shape (Funnel)Plant heightSpathe color (Between Orange GroupRHS N25B and 26B)Number of inflorescences (3-12)